


Pansys Parchment II *Sequel to Pansy's Parchment'*

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Sequel to Pansys Parchment, This is about her desire to have a child.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Pansy languished in the tub, covered in bubbles. She had been married to Ron Weasley for five years now. Thanks to the former Marriage Act she was matched with him based on a very high compatibility. 96%, according to the parchment she was sent. 

She relaxed further into the tub. The Marriage Act had been rescinded after she had been married for almost two years. Several women ended up in St. Mungo’s for spousal abuse. Everyone married under the act had been given the option of applying to the Ministry of Magic for immediate dissolution of marriage. Over 70% of marriages were overturned.

Ron asked her what she was going to do, afraid that she would want her single life back, but she said she didn’t want a divorce. Ron was overjoyed. He didn’t want a divorce either. Together they had given their marriage every attempt, and they had succeeded. 

Pansy smiled to herself as she thought of the first time Ron said he loved her. It was their one year anniversary and Ron had prepared a lovely dinner for her, and created a romantic, even if somewhat typical, atmosphere in their home. The candlelight, the champagne, succulent strawberries, and Ron’s loving attention made the night truly memorable.

He had told her that night, that he loved her. Pansy had let tears fall. She had fallen in love with Ron over the course of her first year of marriage but hadn’t know if it was the right time to tell him. She poured her heart out to Ron and they made love right there on the floor of the front room.

She lifted her leg out of the water, running the soft washcloth over it. Life with Ron was as ideal as it could get. Ron was a fabulous quidditch player, it was common knowledge, but this year he decided to take the season off. He took a bludger to his chest and broke two ribs. He was fixed up right away, but he had been roughed up and beaten over the past two years and his coach wanted him to take time off. 

Ron was very wealthy now. He had increased the profitability of his team because of the winning streak he helped create. His talents in strategic plays and assisting the coach were also key factors in determining his worth. He could retire young if he wanted to, but he enjoyed the game too much. He also respected his coach and took his advice without a fight. She would have him all to herself for the next year. It wasn’t going to be a change since she traveled with him anyway, but this time they would have a year to do what they wanted, go where they wanted, and enjoy each other. 

They lived in a nice house in a small country village. Pansy loved the air of nature, but she liked the house the moment she saw it because it reminded her of the honeymoon cottage they had shared. 

Pansy always felt her body reacting when she thought about her honeymoon. She and Ron spent the entire two weeks learning each others bodies and sharing themselves with each other. She let her head fall back against the tub and lifted her legs propping them up on the rim. 

She let her hands drift down her body, cupping her soapy breasts and imagining Ron’s hands on her. She let her hands move down more until she found her slit. She parted her lips gently, and pictured Ron’s tongue in her mind.

Slipping a finger inside herself, she rubbed her clit with her other hand. Letting out gentle sighs she brought herself to a climax and whimpered out. Ron always made her cum hard, and her delicate fingers just didn’t have the strength of his tongue. She let her body go weightless in the tub.

“Well said.” She opened her eyes and saw her husband leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom with his arms folded across his chest. 

“How long were you standing there?” She asked. 

“Long enough to see one hell of a show.” He said and walked up, reaching down and hauling her out of the tub. “You always look beautiful when you touch yourself.” 

“Well, it always feels better when you do it.” She said, lifting her arms as he dried her off. 

“What time are Ginny and Hermione meeting you?” He asked, as she walked into their bedroom, naked and drying off the back of her neck. The tips of her hair were slightly wet from the tub.

“In an hour.” She said, pulled jeans and a top from the wardrobe. “Grab me some knickers love.” 

Ron grabbed her knickers and a bra, and straddled the vanity chair behind her. Pansy slipped the bra over her shoulders and allowed Ron to fasten it. He stayed behind her as she combed her hair and went through her skin care regimen. She still didn’t wear make up more then she should, but her skin stayed soft and her complexion pristine due to her routine of magical moisturizers.

Ron reclined on their bed watching his wife dress. He never tired of looking at her, her beauty never faded to him. She smiled at him and crawled over his body, straddling his lap and leaning down to kiss him. 

“Will you miss me?” She asked. 

“Always.” He said, giving her bum a smack. “Don’t forget, I’m making you dinner tonight.” 

“Ron, I will never forget our anniversary.” She said, biting gently on his bottom lip.

“Then why go out with the girls this afternoon?” He asked. 

“Because I have to pick something up, that’s why.” She thought about her gift to him and how special it was. Hopefully it would mean something special to him too.

 

“To five wonderful years.” Ron said smiling at his wife. They touched glasses and sipped champagne. Ron was a master chef and the meal was wonderful. “I have something for you.” 

He reached down beside him, where he had something hidden. He gently placed a square box in front of her after moving her plate. “This is nice.” She said. 

“Happy Anniversary Mrs. Weasley.” He said grinning.

“Thank you kindly Mr. Weasley.” She said, then slowly opened the box. “Oh Ron, it’s beautiful.” She took out the silver necklace. It was a single line with a small V that would rest at her through made up of five diamonds. 

“One for every year.” Ron said fastening it around her neck then accepting her kiss. 

“It somewhat matches.” She said, taking a box from her own side of the table. “This has a meaning too. Happy Anniversary.”

“Thank you.” He opened the box and took out a gold chain with a small pendant. He looked closer and looked at the engraving. ‘XIV.’ He looked to his wife. “XIV? Fourteen?”

“Yes, fourteen.” She said smiling. 

“Alright, I’m not getting the riddle.” He admitted after a moment. 

“Well then, I’ll refresh your memory.” She moved her chair closer and took his hand. “It was a little over five years ago. I had gotten a parchment telling me that I was now engaged to one Ronald Billius Weasley.” Ron smiled and nodded. “I was nervous and my fiancée came to my room when his family visited me and my mother. He said he wanted to talk.”

“I remember that.” He said smiling. 

“Then you also remember that I asked you if you had read the law completely.” She said. 

“I remember that as well.” He said. “I told you nothing would change, you could have all of your accounts, a job, go to school, go to work, anything you wanted.”

“Yes, you said you wouldn’t take advantage of the law benefits to men.” She smiled at her husband. “I also asked you about clause fourteen.”

“Clause fourteen?” He said. His brow furled, as he thought back to the specifics of the law. He searched his mind and then his face filled with recognition and he looked back at her. “The regulations about children.”

“Yes.” Pansy smiled brighter. 

“Are you trying to tell me something?” He asked. 

“I’d like to have a baby.” She said without losing her smile one bit.


	2. Two

  
Author's notes: pansy's paranoia shows  


* * *

“You want a baby?” He asked with a hint of a smile.

“Yes. I’ve been thinking about it for several months and I’d would like to have a baby with you.” She said. “If you agree of course. If you aren’t ready to be a father, I will understand.” 

“If you want to have a baby, Pansy, I would consider it an honor to inseminate you.” He said in all seriousness. Pansy burst out in giggles, then erupted in laughter as Ron pushed his chair back and stood and yanked off all his clothes. Pansy’s first insemination took place right there in the kitchen on the table they shared their anniversary dinner on. Dessert was left for the morning. 

 

Two months later Pansy wasn’t yet pregnant and it was amusing to Ron that she was panicking already. “Calm down, my Pansy, it hasn’t been that long since you stopped taking the contraceptive.”

“I know but your one of seven, Bill already has two, Charlie has twins, Fred and George’s wives are both pregnant, even Percy has two.”

“What do you mean ‘even Percy’?” He asked, in bed one evening.

“No offense love, but the whole of Slytherin house always thought he was gay.” She explained snuggling close.

“Well to be honest, half of Gryffindor thought he was as well.” He said, smiling as Pansy laughed. 

“Do you think there might be something wrong with me?” She asked. 

“Pansy,” he looked down at her, “enough of this. We’ve only been trying for two months.” She fell silent for several long moments. “What is it?” 

“What makes you think…….”

“Pansy, we have been married five years and you travel with me, so we are practically inseparable. Do you honestly think I don’t know when you have something on your mind?” He asked, kissing her head.

“Alright, point proven. I was thinking it might be a good idea to see Neville?” She asked. 

“Pansy, we’ve only been trying a few months, and you want to see a Healer?” He asked, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, he might be able to help, especially if there are any problems.” Her voice was almost a plea and if it was one thing he couldn’t stand it was a genuine plea.

“Alright, alright,” he cuddled her closer, “if you feel that strongly about it, we’ll go and see Neville.”

“Thank you.” Pansy still had a restless sleep and it worried Ron. He thought she was being too hard on herself, and he knew that when she referred to problems she was referring to something she might be doing wrong. Ron knew that while it was possible to get pregnant from one encounter, sometimes it took time and patience. There was also the fact that her body was used to regular birth control potions for the past five years. He would hate to think that Pansy was running herself insane thinking of issues, when all they needed was some time to let it happen. With her worrying after only two months of trying, he thought paranoia was setting in, but he wasn’t about to say that to his wife. 

He closed his eyes and settled to sleep. Neville will be able to assuage her fears. 

 

They managed to get an appointment right away and Pansy nearly ran in when they were called. Her eyes followed Neville as he came in. 

“Hey Ron,” Neville said, “how’s the parents?”

“They’re good, thanks Neville.” He said as the two friends hugged briefly. 

“Alright, then, your chart here says you are having problems getting pregnant.” He said sitting behind his desk.

“Yes, Neville.” Pansy said. “We’ve been attempting it everyday, aside from my monthlies of course.”

“And how long have you been trying?” He asked, looking at the parchments.

“Two months.” Ron said, hiding his grin.

“I thought this might have been a mistake and was supposed to be twelve months.” He said pointing to something in his file. He relaxed in his chair and looked at them. He knew instantly that this was Pansy’s doing. Ron was reclined in his own chair and with the same casual body language as himself. Pansy however, was leaning forward in her chair and watching his face with interest. “Can I ask why you thought it necessary to make an appointment after only two months of trying?” Ron noticed he was asking Pansy directly.

“Weasley juice is potent. You know Ron is one of seven and his brothers have children. There is no reason I shouldn’t have gotten pregnant right away, unless there is a problem.” She explained. 

“Juice?” Ron said beside her, chuckling. 

“Ron, please.” Pansy said, not looking away from Neville. 

“I agree that Weasley ‘juice’,” he lifted his eyebrows at Ron when he said that particular word, “is strong, but I wouldn’t consider it an issue after several months.” 

“But we are both young and healthy, and with his family history, I should be pregnant right away.” Pansy was forcing her words out fast. 

“First off, Pansy, calm down.” Neville said. “When did you decide that you wanted to try and have a baby?”

“About four or five months ago.” She said. 

“And what form of birth control did you use?” He scribbled notes in the file. 

“She took a potion.” Ron told him.

“Did you?” Neville asked, not looking up from the chart.

“No, just her.” Ron said. “Some of the side effects could have affected my game if I took the any male directed potions.” Neville gave him a nod, knowing the effects for men usually included increased drowsiness or dizziness, neither of which Ron could afford.

“If you decided to have a baby four or five months ago, why did you only stop birth control two months ago?” He asked looking back at Pansy. 

“I didn’t stop taking it until it was the right time to talk to Ron about it.” She said. 

“Oh ok, I see. You made the decision, then broached Ron about it?” He said. 

“Yes.” She answered him. 

“Well, I still think it is way too soon to worry. Under normal circumstance I would bother testing anyone until it go to the year mark. But if it will relax you, we can check some things out.” He offered. 

Pansy smiled and let out the breathe she was holding. Ron smiled when he saw her reaction and gave Neville a nod. They spent some time give blood and urine samples, taking temperatures, and in Ron’s case giving a sperm sample.

Neville said he would owl them when he had some results. Pansy and Ron left the office feeling optimistic. Pansy, because Neville seemed confident in her health, and Ron, because Pansy was finally calming down at it. He still thought they only needed some time, but whatever she needed to do to make her happy he would do.


	3. Three

  
Author's notes: a little help from Ron  


* * *

Ron took Pansy out to lunch after they left Neville’s office. Pansy was in higher spirits now that things were being looked into and he wanted to keep her that way. 

They ate a light meal and walked around the small shopping strip. Every now and again Ron was stopped by an autograph request. He obliged each one and Pansy found out years ago that is was for that very reason that he was a popular player. 

They headed into a bookstore and while Ron was glancing at the latest periodicals Pansy had vanished. He moved from aisle to aisle and finally found her at the end of one with two books in her hands. 

“What did you find?” He asked, then looked at the books she was holding. 

“I thought these might help.” She said, handing them over. 

“Well, lets see.” He looked at the titles and held back a laugh. “ ‘Fertility Problems for the Modern Witch’ and ‘So You Can’t Get Pregnant’. Don’t you think this is a little premature?”

“I just want to make sure I’m looking into everything.” She said, looking up at him. 

“Isn’t that what Neville is taking care of?” He asked. 

“So I am supposed to just sit back and wait. I want to take an active part in this Ron.” She said again in that pleading voice that went to Ron’s heart.

“I know you do love,” he slipped an arm around her, “I do too, but assuming there is a problem right away as just negative energy and unneeded stress.” She let her head roll to his chest. “Here, buy this one.”

“‘Getting Pregnant, What A Witch Needs to Know’. I thought we knew how to get pregnant.” She teased. 

“We do. Hey maybe this one will give us the ideal positions to get pregnant.” He gave an evil giggle and began laughing through pages while his wife chuckled at his side.

“Did you two find a dirty book?” They raised their heads and smiled. 

“Draco!” Pansy opened her arms and took the blonde in a hug. The two men shook hands in greeting. 

“Why are you two in this section?” He asked, motioning to all the health books. 

“Me and Ron are trying to get pregnant.” Pansy said, then her face faded. “We are having some problems.”

“Problem?” He asked, looking at Ron grin. “How long have you been trying?” 

“Two months.” Pansy said. 

“That’s not a problem, it’s a lack of patience.” Draco said looking directly at his old housemate. She gave him a smug look while Ron suppressed his laugh, but failed to hide his smile. “But it never fails.”

“What never fails?” She asked. 

“When a woman doesn’t want to get pregnant she takes birth control that seals her up like a Gringotts vault, but when she wants a baby, she has to let her body build a new key.” He said. 

Ron chuckled. “I thought the same thing. Neville will be able to say more soon enough.”

“That’s good. Until then there is only one way to keep trying.” He rapidly raised his eyebrows up and down at Ron.

 

That evening Pansy began reading the book the moment they returned from shopping. Ron was making adjustments to his broom. Dinner also saw the book at the table as she went over the various stages of pregnancy for a witch. 

Ron found himself fascinated. The changes Pansy’s body would go through would be amazing, and he couldn’t wait. He listened while she read about the symptoms of pregnancy, taking mental notes about what to look for. He didn’t relish the possible mood swings but he had no problem with things like cravings and breast swell. He actually looked forward to them.

His own appetite was notorious to begin with, so having all kinds of treats for Pansy was going to be fun. Her breasts had always been small and pert, but it would be interesting to see her turn into this voluptuous woman. He listened carefully about other symptoms and thought it would be a good idea to talk to Neville about some of them. If she was going to be as uncomfortable as the book said some witches became then he would have to make sure she had whatever she needed. 

As they finished eating, Ron told her to go and read and he would clean up. She didn’t argue, so Ron continued with cleaning up while he thought. This meant a lot to Pansy. Having a baby was her focus of thought for the past several months. He didn’t know she was thinking about it that much, but then again he did leave the decision to her so she probably felt it was up to her to think about it. 

Maybe he shouldn’t make it clear that he would be there through the whole thing, even though the decision had been hers to make, this involved both of them. She was going to need him. He finished up and found her back in her chair reading, her brow creased on concentration. “Let’s get ready for bed love.”

Pansy followed him back and quickly got changed into her nightgown, then reclined against the headboard and continued reading. Ron had just kicked off his shoes and taken off his socks. 

He didn’t like to see Pansy so fanatic about this. It wasn’t healthy to stress herself over it. He slowly changed into his lounge pants, while she read, flipping pages quickly. He climbed into bed and looked at her, but she didn’t acknowledge him for several minutes. 

“Ron, listen to this, some women have a condition that causes the uterine lining to become so rough that it won’t support a fertilized embryo……..”

“Pansy stop.” He took the book and tossed it away.

“Ron!” She cried, trying to crawl over him to retrieve the book on the floor. 

“Pansy, listen to me.” He took her shoulders and forced her to sit back. “I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Her face took on a look of horror. “If you didn’t want a baby, why did…….”

“Pansy I never said I didn’t want a baby.” He looked firm. “I would love to have a baby with you, and every since you asked me, I have been so excited.” 

“Then what are you talking about.” She asked. 

“Pansy, it has only been two months and not only do you think there are problems, you think you are the cause of those problems.” He said. “YOU assume, YOU can’t get pregnant. YOU may have a medical problem. YOU think YOU have to be prepared. This will be my baby too, you know. I’m here with you. Did it occur to you that there may be an issue with me?”

“Ron your family history is strong, you’re young and healthy.” She said. 

“Pansy, I have taken several beatings and had many injuries during games. Maybe some of the healing potions they gave me have side effects. We can’t make assumptions based on what we read in books or hear from other people.” He said. 

“I want to do everything I can.” She said, looking at him with a sadness in her eyes. 

“Pansy, when it comes to our health, we can trust that Neville will help us if need be, but for now, there is only one thing we can do that will help the process.” He said. 

“What’s that?” She asked. 

Ron took her lips in a passionate kiss, parting her lips and plunging deeply into her warm mouth. He reached for her nightgown and eased it up her body, pulling from her for a moment to pull the silk off her and toss it away. “We can do this.” He said taking her mouth again and pulling her close. 

Pansy let herself be pulled into his arms and eased onto her back. Ron’s kiss never failed to halt her train of thought. She let him kiss her body, cupping her small breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples, working them into hard pebbles for his mouth. 

She arched into him, parting her legs as he sucked her and hugging him with all limbs. Ron was tasting her with a whole new tenderness. He hoped she would breastfeed. The thought of her feeding a child with these was a sight he just had to see. He also wanted to taste her milk but he wouldn’t tell her that just yet. 

He moved lower. Pansy parted her thighs wider for him, knowing what he was going to do. Ron loved how she tasted and never missed an opportunity to indulge himself. 

He parted her legs wide, taking her ankles in his hands and stretching out his arms and giving her a long hard lick from the bottom to her clit. She gave a little tremble and he thrust his tongue inside her. She juiced up immediately, and began working her hips. 

Ron loved her flavor, she was sweet and sumptuous and her lips were soft as they filled with blood. He wanted her hot and crazy, so he flicked his tongue rapidly over her clit, sucking hard on it, even giving it a little nibble.

The gentle bite he gave her sent her over the edge and she cried out like a harpy, shrieking loudly. Ron smiled internally every time her heard her scream out. It fed his ego to know that she was crying out for him. 

He crawled over her, kissing his way up. “I’m not giving you a baby,” he said, “we’re making one together.” 

“Yes…yes Ron.” She gasped out as he moved between her thighs and gripped his cock. 

“We’re partners, we’re creating a family together.” He said, aiming himself at her pussy. “You won’t do this alone, you have me.” He sank himself inside her completely, feeling her engulf him in a warm, wet embrace. 

Pansy wrapped her arms and legs around him, bucking underneath him as he began to move. “Oh my Ron…….love me…..” She cried out to him. 

“That’s it my Pansy, move with me, let’s make this baby together.” He matched her pace, and her rhythm, and her passion.

“Yes, Ron…..yes.” She cried, arching into him. “Ron……Ron…….RROOOONNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!”

“I LOVE YOU PANSY!” He cried as he came right after her, filling her with the hopes of a child they both wanted.


	4. Four

  
Author's notes: meeting with Neville  


* * *

Neville owled them a week later telling them that he had the results of their tests and had made time for them in his schedule. They arrived on time and anxious to see what Neville would say. Pansy had read the rest of the book, although she wasn’t reading it as nature’s law anymore, and she did have a few questions.

“Alright,” Neville walked in and sat at his chair with his file, “how are we doing?” 

“Good, thanks Neville.” Ron told him. 

“Good, I have the result of your tests. Ron, you have no urinary infections of illnesses, and your samples were at peak health. Your sperm sample shows a high quantity and excellent mobility.”

“That’s good then?” He asked. 

“It is good.” Ron smiled at him. “Pansy, all of your exams showed a completely healthy system. No illness or disabilities, or injuries that would prevent a normal pregnancy. I do have a questions for you. What form of contraception do you use?”

“I used a Provera Potion.” She told him. 

“That would explain this result then.” He said. 

“What result?” Ron asked. He had spent the past few days making sure Pansy knew that there was nothing wrong with her, he would hate to have all her optimism destroyed. 

“The Provera Potion literally stops ovulation so you don’t release eggs. Normally it takes only a short amount of time for your body to begin functioning without it, however you took it consistently, on a regular schedule since your marriage. Several years of use will take a longer time for the body to shift back to its normal cycles.” Neville explained. 

“Are you saying that I’m not ovulating?” She asked. 

“I’m saying your eggs get stronger and stronger and your body returns to a normal cycle. You could have accepted sperm that tried to fertilize your egg, but they either found an egg that was empty or that didn’t have enough material to work with.” He explained. “That will change over time.”

“How long?” She asked. 

“When you came in you mentioned stopping the potion for two months, this is already a good progression. I think the stress factor of imagining fertility problems also plays a part. Stress on a woman’s body affects how it functions.” 

Ron leaned over and grinned at her showing as many bright white teeth as possible. “Alright Ron, I understand.” She said swatting his shoulder. 

“Pansy I wouldn’t be surprised if you succeed soon.” Neville said. 

“But you can’t say when?” She asked. “I brought a book that said you can monitor a woman’s cycle.”

“Yes, but those tests are based on a collective study of about 50 women, none of which will have the same exact test results. Those are all averages. Every woman is different.” He said. “Besides monitoring cycles with what you do if pregnancy doesn’t occur over long periods and I’m talking well over a year or two. Not a few months. 

“Now, I did read something about a rhythm method, that said there are fertile days and none fertile days.” She said. “Wouldn’t that mean that it would be better to have sex on certain days.”

“I am familiar with that method. It’s actually used as a form of birth control, but you can reverse it. However, when you begin have sex on a timetable, you add stress to the body. Once again stress to the body will effect how it functions. Don’t have sex according to a chart. If you feel like having sex then have sex.” Neville closed the file.

“So doing what we are doing, is what we should be doing?” She said. 

Ron rolled his eyes, but Neville just smiled. “Pansy, use the logic, and play the odds. The more you do it, the better your chances.”

“So all the time?” She asked with a smile. 

“If you want it all the time.” He answered. “Now I can give you a few tips. Pansy, after Ron pulls out lay down flat and elevate your legs, prop them up on pillows or even up against the headboard of your bed.”

“What will that do?” She asked. 

“It will direct Ron’s little Aurors on the right path.” He said. 

“Neville, Weasley boys know their way around a uterus.” Ron told him, leaning back in his chair. 

“Then they will appreciate the help. Also, after ejaculation, stay inside until you go flaccid, don’t pull out right away.” 

“Yes Sir.” Ron said. 

“Oh and Ron,” he rose and gathered his file, “and lots of oral sex.” He moved for the door.

“What on earth with that do?” Pansy asked. 

“Nothing, I just think that women are entitled to lots of oral sex.” Ron’s laughed followed him out the door as Pansy stared at the door in shock.

 

“Ron,” Pansy called from bed, “come read with me.” 

“Alright.” Ron came out of the bathroom in his lounge pants and climbed into bed. 

Pansy and Ron read from a book of erotic stories, Ron reading the male lines and Pansy reading the female lines. 

They had read like this many times in their marriage and it brought them closer. Pansy had even asked him to read when she was stressed at times. It was how he knew she needed to unwind. 

He understood that she needed to get her mind away from the stress of the pregnancy. Neville had told her to relax and just be patient. Ron knew she was trying to do just that. 

When she finally fell asleep he kissed her head. They didn’t have sex that night, and he knew she didn’t want it to become a chore. He cuddled her closer and drifted off beside her.


	5. Five

  
Author's notes: meeting with Neville  


* * *

Over the next couple of weeks, Pansy becomes frustrated. Ron could see the conflict in his wife’s face. She wanted to focus on getting pregnant, but was trying to relax and just couldn’t. When her monthlies arrived she fell into a depression. She still wasn’t pregnant and she was trying very hard to think it wasn’t her fault. 

Ron made a detour to Neville’s house while he was out getting the shopping. “Neville she’s practically in tears. When she got her period the other day she didn’t even leave bed.”

Neville was very sympathetic. “This is typical of some women. Pansy spent the whole five years of your marriage making sure she didn’t get pregnant, now that she wants to have a baby, she thinks it will happen right away and nature may have other plans. This depression is strong when the longing for motherhood is also strong”

“Is there anything I can do for her, at least for the depression?” He asked. “This is bad. She doesn’t want to do anything, it’s like her familiar died or something.”

“That bad?” Neville asked. 

“I had to remind her to shower, I’ve brought a tray to her at breakfast, but I had to carry her to the table after that. I had to dress her myself, Neville I’ve never seen her like this. This sadness has taken her over.” Ron was desperate for any advice, Neville saw it on his face.

“When her period stops, take her away. Take her on a holiday, someplace special and just relax. Have fun during the day and make love at night. Focus on each other while you are there. With or without a baby, you two are still married and you need time for you.” He said. 

“That’s a good idea.” Ron said, then he sat straight up.

Neville grinned. “You have a place in mind?

“I have the perfect spot in mind. Thanks Neville.” He hurried out and away to make preparations.

 

Three days after Pansy’s period had stopped, Ron approached her as she folded clothes in their bedroom. “Pack up let’s go.” He pulled out a charmed sack and waved his wand. Clothes started flying into the bag, filling it up.

“Ron what are you doing?” She asked. 

“We are taking a little trip.” He said, grabbing cloaks. The closed bag flew to his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“Where.” She came forward and took her cloak. 

“It’s a surprise.” He took her hand and with a loud crack apparated them both away. 

“Oh Ron, this is wonderful.” She nearly cried when she saw the cottage they stayed out during their honeymoon. It was painted a new color and the flora and foliage had changed but she would recognize that cottage anywhere. “How long are we staying here.”

“Two weeks.” Ron said. 

She looked up at him smiling. “Just like our honeymoon.”

“Yes.” He unwarded the cottage and she walked around, bringing back the memories. Everything was the same, the layout hadn’t changed. She even noticed that Ron had filled it up. Food and supplies were ready for their two week holiday.

“Pig!” She exclaimed as she saw the owl in a perch in the corner of the front room.

“Yep. He can fly around in new land for awhile.” Ron moved to the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. He came back into the front room with two glasses and poured. They sipped wine and relaxed. Pansy had done nothing but errands and housework all day, so he didn’t initiate sex. Tomorrow was another day though.

Pansy had a restful sleep, and woke to the smell of fresh coffee and sausage. Ron brought in a tray and together they ate breakfast. “Ronald?” She said. 

He chuckled and then spoke. “Yes?”

“What’s so funny?” She asked. 

“I’m just remembering our honeymoon, and how you always said ‘Ronald’ when you were going to ask me for something.” He told her. “Do you remember?” 

“Yes.” She said with a blush, thinking of how shy she seemed. 

“Well, what is it?” He asked. 

“I was remembering too. The talk we had that first night.” She said. “After our first time.’

“I do remember. We sat here and talked about our new marriage.” He said. 

“Yes, and I said I would never refuse you anything, because you could have taken so much from me.” She said. 

“I remember that talk well. You said that I didn’t deny you anything, so you would never deny me anything.” He told her. 

“We agreed that we might even have a loving marriage one day.” She said. “I think we found it.”

“Yes, we did.” He said, setting the tray aside and taking her in his arms. “Come, on. I have something planned for today.”

“You do?” She asked. “Yes, I do.”

They dressed in casual clothes and took a walk along a lake. Behind a grove of trees, Pansy’s heart stopped. A picnic was laid out, on a red blanket, with a basket and a vase holding a bottle of cider. “This is so sweet of you.” She said as she sat. 

“I thought you might like it.” He said. They spent a lazy afternoon by a small creek, enjoying the sounds of nature around them. 

“You are such a romantic.” Pansy told him, letting her legs stretch out as Ron rested his head in her lap. 

“That’s me. Mr. Romantic.” He let his eyes drift shut as she ran her fingers through her hair. “That feels nice.” 

“You like that, do you?” She asked, shifting his slightly, so his head was resting on one thigh. “Did you get enough to eat love?” She asked with a grin.

Ron opened his eyes and looked up at his wife, grinning. “That depends on what you’re talking about.”

Pansy smiled down at him. She had thought something like this might occur and had planned well. She eased out from under his head and rose up on her knees, looking down at him. He was looking at her too. Her knees were on either side of his head and he could smell her. She was turned on. Moving closer, she placed herself over his face and dropped her skirt. She loved the images of his body emerging from under her skirt. 

She let her head roll back as his tongue searched her out. His hands reached up and groped her ass. Her skirt was shifted about as her husband tasted and teased her. She reached out with her hands and felt the hardness of his chest. She moved further and felt the hardness of his cock through his trousers. 

While Ron had managed to work a hand under her and was sliding two fingers in and out as he flicked his tongue over her clit. She unfastened his trousers and fished out his cock, thick and pulsing, dripping with clear sweet droplets. 

Leaning down she took him in her mouth, feeling the vibrations of his groan as together in perfect sync they paid each other an oral service, that only lovers understood. Pansy was frantic. She needed him and she loved it when her body needed him. 

She pulled away and climbed across his body, straddling his hips backwards. She reached out and braced her hands on either side of his knees, while his hands on her ass guided her down on him. 

He groaned loudly as she sat straight up and took him completely inside her. He felt her ass flexing as she rode him, and the sight of her ass when he lifted her skirt drove him mental. Her smooth skin, and that slight ripple as she bounced about was intoxicating.

Pansy rode him harder and harder, taking his hardness as deep as she could. She reached down and found her clit with her fingers. Ron knew what she was doing, he had taught it to her. He loved to watch her lose control.

She rocked her hips harder and harder, thrust her hips, until Ron felt the tale tell squeezing. He fought to control himself as he was bathing in her juices. When she calmed down after a few minutes, he went for his own release. 

Planting his feet on the ground, he bent his knees slightly and pushed up, thrusting into her. Pansy held onto his knees, holding her breathe as he fucked her hard. If she didn’t hold on, she would be dislodged. Ron was grunting behind her like an animal. His grip on her hips tightened and he thrust harder and deeper. 

He howled out and thrust so hard she was lifted up and then down as his body went slack and he heaved for air. She leaned forward and braced her weight between his legs. 

As he came back down to earth she looked at her surroundings. “Ron, do you remember that photographer who took our picture during out honeymoon?” She suddenly thought of the dangers of sex in the open, especially with Ron’s known status.

“Oh shit!” Ron lifted his wife off his lap and the two quickly scrambled into their clothes.


	6. Six

  
Author's notes: ron keeps a close eye on Pansy  


* * *

Ron had been watching Pansy closely for the past four weeks, since they had returned from their holiday at the cottage. He had treated his wife to every sexual act known to man, even combining a few techniques. She was in the bathroom now throwing up. It had happened a few times over the past week and a half. 

She also had a short fuse lately. Not to mention, the past two dinners they had, she helped herself to seconds, and that never happened. He smiled to himself, glad that he had read that book with her. 

After the sink shut off, she came out of the bathroom, rubbing her forehead. “Do you feel better?” He asked. 

“Yes. I think I need a potion. Maybe sex outside at the cottage wasn’t the best thing to do?” She said with a small smile. 

“I’m going to take you to Neville. I sent him an owl this morning.” Ron told her. Pansy had felt too sick to argue. 

 

They waited patiently in Neville’s office. Pansy didn’t think anything was suspicious and he’d like to keep it that way. If she got her hopes up, and she ended up not being pregnant then she would sink into depression again.

“Hello there.” Neville walked in. Sitting behind his desk he went through his parchments. “Not feeling good?”

“We took a holiday to the cottage we honeymooned in and I think I may have caught something.” She explained. 

Ron gave him a wink, but Neville already had his suspicions, and apparently they matched his. “Well, I’d like to check one thing first. Can you give me a sample?” He handed her a glass cup.

“You want a urine sample?” She asked. 

“Yes, that way I can check for any infections or viruses.” He explained. Pansy left the room to retrieve her sample. “How many times has she vomited recently?” 

“Three or four times in the past week and a half. Different times of the day.” Ron told him. “Do you think she’s pregnant?”

“She might be, anything else?” Neville asked. 

“She had seconds at dinner a few times, that not usual. And I noticed she has a short temper lately.” He answered. 

“The increased appetite is a good sign, although change in moods only happens with some women, its also a sign.” He said. 

Pansy returned a moment later. “I left it on the tray like the nurse said.” 

“I’ll be right back.” He left the room. 

Pansy sank into her chair, and let her head roll on Ron’s shoulder. He leaned closer and kissed her head, taking her hand in his. “Neville will fix it.” 

“I know, I just hate being sick.” She said, with annoyance rather then anger, which made Ron feel better, especially if it was in fact just a mild illness. 

Neville walked in a moment later, smiling brightly. “What did I tell you, patience pays off.” 

“What?” Pansy asked. 

“Your pregnant.” He said.

Ron broke out with a huge smile and looked at his wife who was still staring at Neville. “I’m pregnant?” She asked. Neville nodded. 

Pansy looked over at Ron and let out a squeal while she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re sure?” She asked Neville.

“Yes, I am.” He moved to a cabinet and pulled out a potion bottle. “This is a pre-natal potion. I want you to take one spoon daily.” He made some notes on his charts. “I want to see you in a week for your first appointment, do not have sex prior to your visit, I will be giving you some tests, and I don’t want to have to do it twice.”

She took a small piece of parchment with her appointment on it, and gave it to Ron. “Do I need to stop doing anything, or start doing anything?” She asked. 

“You don’t go riding dragons or hippogriffs do you?” He asked. Pansy shook her head. “Other then that, you don’t have to do anything. I’d tell you to stop smoking, but you don’t, and you don’t have issues with alcohol or recreational potions, so you won’t have change anything with regards to your normal routine. If you have any pain or symptoms you can’t handle, let me know.” 

They set the appointment Neville gave them with his nurse and went home. Ron was ecstatic. He looked at his wife in a whole new light. “You’re staring Ron.” She said as he hung their cloaks. 

“We’re pregnant.” He said smiling. 

She giggled at him. “Yes, we are.” 

Ron walked over to her and knelt, holding her hips and planting a kiss on her lower belly. “Now you be patient in there and try not to cause to many problems.” Pansy let out another giggle as her husband talked to her belly. “We can’t wait to see you.” 

He took Pansy in a kiss, and they celebrated with Pansy’s favorite dinner.

 

Pansy and Ron showed up on time for their appointment. Ron was excited and planned to attend every doctors appointment with her. Everything she learned, he would learn. 

Neville’s nurse had Pansy in a gown and on his charmed table, when he walked in. “Alright Pansy, I need to give you a gynecological exam, then a breast exam.” 

“Alright.” She and Ron knew it was going to happen. She had bought another book on the stages of pregnancy and knew the first exam would be primarily physical. 

“Lay back and lace your fingers behind your head.” He said. Under normal circumstances Ron would object to anyone touching Pansy’s breasts, but Neville was a healer, he was being respectful of Pansy, and he moved quickly. 

“Are you planning on breastfeeding?” He asked, his charmed quill making notes on a nearby desk. 

“I was in fact. I heard it was better for the baby.” She said. 

“If she needed help getting the milk flowing, I would be able to help with that right?” Ron asked with his trademark eager grin. 

“Ron.” She groaned. 

“I have a feeling you will help with that, whether it’s needed or not. But yes, Pansy, it is healthier, not to mention easier and more natural. However its not the end of the world if you end up having to formula feed. Some women don’t take to breast feeding or simple don’t produce enough milk.” He said as he pulled out two rods from the table. “Place your feet in the stirrups and slide down.” 

Pansy positioned herself accordingly, and reached for Ron’s hand. He read the book thoroughly and knew what Neville was about to do, but he didn’t want to see it. Neville pulled out a contraption of some kind and Ron had to look away. 

“What is that?” He asked, thinking the torture device must have an invasive name.

“A speculum.” Neville told him. Ron nodded, he had assumed right.

“What exactly are you looking for Neville?” Ron asked, focusing on Pansy’s face, who was smiling at him. 

“Aside from the usual gynecological problems, I’m checking the cervix to make sure its healthy enough for labor.” He said. Ron knew about the giant swabs from the book. He was taking samples to check for diseases or abnormalities, most of which could be cured with potions or magic. He didn’t relish the muggle women who didn’t have access to their world.

Neville was quick and efficient, and in no time at all Pansy was sitting upright. “On first look, everything looks fine.” He said. “I will send an owl after I check your samples.”

 

Pansy and Ron received an owl a few days later from Neville. Her results were normal, and he would see her at the next appointment. If she had any other questions she was to notify him. 

They decided to tell their families at a get together the Weasley’s were holding. Pansy sent an owl to her mother inviting her along. It was a surprise to the Weasleys but a welcome one. 

“Everyone,” Ron called as he stood up, “Pansy and I have an announcement.”

The entire Weasley family was looking up at him, as well as Mrs. Parkinson. Pansy stood and took Ron’s hand, giving a bright smile to everyone. “Ron and I are having a baby.” 

The whole yard erupted in gasps, cheers, and shouts of joy. Pansy was engulfed in a hug by her crying mother. She hadn’t been free for a moment when Mrs. Weasley took her turn. She felt passed around from female to female, but she was happy. Ron soon took her hand and helped her into a chair. 

There were offers of anything and everything, but Ron told everyone that things were under control. Since he was taking the year off anyway, he would be helping Pansy. 

 

At their next appointment, Neville confirmed she was fit and healthy. He mentioned that she should try and get some new clothes based more on comfort, since she would be needing it soon enough. 

Ron took her shopping for clothes and also bought after birth clothes, like nursing bras and breast feeding robes, so she could feed in public without exposing herself if she wished. Pansy didn’t see an issue with it. “Ron, I’ll be feeding a baby, not giving a lap dance.”

“Ok, I don’t want anyone to see you. I’m sorry if that makes me selfish, but the only one who will see you is me and the baby.” He said. 

“And Neville.” She said. 

“Well, of course…….”

“And any nurses at St. Mungo’s.” She said. 

“Alright, alright.” He said. “I’m a pig and I’m greedy and I don’t want to share you with anyone if I don’t have to.” 

She only giggled in response, and put away her new clothes. They made plans to change the guest room next to theirs into a nursery. A few weeks later Ron had it cleared out and cleaned. All it needed now was some furniture, which they had time to get, and a baby to live in it, which Pansy was still working on.


	7. Seven

  
Author's notes: moving things along  


* * *

“Pansy, at five months along I can determine the sex. Do you want to know?” He asked, running his hands along her belly. 

“You can tell this early?” Ron asked. 

“I don’t want to know!” Pansy called out, lifting her head. 

“Alright, alright, love.” Ron kissed her cheek. “We’ll be surprised.”

“Well, I can also tell you that there is only one.” Neville said, easing her exam gown over her again. “Given the twins in your family, I thought it might be an occurrence, but this is a single birth.”

“Good.” Pansy said. “Not that I have anything against twins but I think with my first, I like to focus on one.”

“What about sex, do you want a boy or a girl?” Neville asked looking down at the parchments that his charmed quill was scribbling on.

“I want a healthy baby, Neville. No problems, no illnesses, no complications.” She said. 

“And that’s what you’ve got. The baby is just fine and everything is normal.” Neville assured her. 

“Good.” Ron said as he helped her sit up on the table. 

“I’d like to get you some information about birthing classes also.” He said, when Pansy was dressed and the couple was seated in his office a few moments later. 

“What will we learn here?” Pansy asked. 

“You’ll learn breathing exercises and relaxation techniques, you’ll also learn about the stages of labor and what happens, and you, Ron will learn how to coach her through the birth.” He explained. 

“That will be a benefit.” Ron told her. “It sounds like a good idea.”

“I agree.” She told him. “How long is the class?”

“It’s actually six classes, once a week for the next six weeks.” He said. “I’ll sign you up and send an owl with the time and place of the first class.”

Ron and Pansy left the office, walking slowly through the country style road. “So what are we going to name this little one?”

“Well, I for one don’t want to name him or her after anyone,” Pansy said, “I think a baby should have their own name.”

“I agree. There are other ways to honor someone without naming a child after them.” He said. A random flash in the air brought their attention upward to a broom now flying away. “They never rest.”

“They are going to assume the reason for your time away now is the baby.” Pansy told him. Ron had decided to take an extra season off now that Pansy was definitely pregnant. He didn’t want to be on a pitch in Hungary while she was in labor, then have to learn about it after the game. His coach was shocked but in the end the choice was Ron’s, and he wasn’t going to risk alienating his most valuable team member. The promise Ron gave to owl game plays and strategy would have to do.

“I’m sure they will.” He said. “But the date of the baby’s birth will straighten all that out. Enough of that though, what about a name?” 

“We have time to decide on a name.” She said. “For right now, we need to have supper.”

Ron took her home and prepared supper. They relaxed into the evening but Ron wasn’t about to get a whole night’s sleep.

“Ron.” He mumbled. “Ron, wake up.”

“What?” He mumbled into his pillow.

“I want ice cream.” She said. 

Ice Cream? This woman was waking him up for ice cream? “Pansy, there is ice cream in the cooler.’’ He rested his head on his pillow.

“Ron,” she said, before he found a comfortable spot, “it’s vanilla.”

“And that means what to me?” He asked lifting his head.

“I want chocolate ice cream.” She said. 

Ron groaned into his pillow. “Vanilla can’t suffice for the moment?” 

“I want chocolate ice cream.” She repeated. 

“Right.” He forced himself out of bed, and into his jeans and shirt. He managed to get his cloak on and make it through the floo. He knew of only one market that was open at nearly midnight and they were the ones that apparently had figured out the benefit of staying open for pregnant cravings.

He walked in and saw a group of young witches and wizards with armloads of snack food. Apparently they benefited from the young crowd who smoked cannabis all night too.

He went to the section that he needed and grabbed two tubs of chocolate ice cream. He paid the clerk quickly and went home. Pansy was up and wrapped in her dressing gown. “Did you get it?” She asked rushing forward. 

He handed her the tubs. “I got two, in case you want some later.”

“Thank you love.” She kissed him and rushed to the kitchen.

Ron went back to bed, thinking how lucky he was to be taking time off. If he had been scheduled to play after making a trip for ice cream, he would have played like shit.

 

Ron returned home, after picking up some periodicals and going to the market. Pansy was sitting in the front room, with a tub in her lap eating ice cream. 

Ron took a bowl from the kitchen and scooped some for her. “We have bowls for this purpose dear.” He had only just returned to the front, from putting the ice cream away, when Pansy held out an empty bowl to him. He took the bowl and put it in the sink, then took the tub out of the cooler and brought it to her, placing it in her lap. 

A few days later Pansy was reading while Ron was working on his broom. To keep it at optimal performance, he had to do maintenance on it at least once a month. The sudden sound of tears made him rise from his chair.

“Pansy, love what is it?” He sat beside her and wrapping an arm around her. 

“I’m going to be a horrible mother, I just know it.” She dropped her head into his neck and cried out. 

“You are going to be a wonderful mother.” He said to her. 

“How do you know?” She said sharply glaring at him.

“Look at how badly you wanted this baby. You thought about it, and thought about it, and you tried so hard to get pregnant.” Ron looked into watery eyes. “How can anyone who wanted a baby so much be a bad mother?”

“Really?” She asked. 

“Yes. Really.” He said. 

“Oh Ron, your just so amazing.” She said, unleashing a new level of tears onto his chest. Ron smiled to himself and held her as she cried. 

“Come on, I know what will make you feel better.” He stood and fetched their cloaks.

“What?” She asked wiping her eyes. 

“We need furniture for the baby’s room.” He said. 

Pansy’s face lit up and she rose up off the couch. In no time at all, Ron was escorting his wife into the baby store and to the furniture section. Since they didn’t know the sex, Pansy decided on a lovely wood set, each etched with woodland elves. She selected white draperies and blankets with green vines. The forest theme for the nursery was beautiful and nature lovers like Ron and Pansy thought it was more then appropriate.

Ron waved his wand over the nursery when they got back and had all the furniture put together and placed. Pansy put the bedding and blankets on the crib while Ron put the dresser, wardrobe and changing table in place. 

The drapes were hung, and the furniture set. They still needed to shop for clothes, nappies and some other supplies, but Ron knew Ginny was planning a baby shower for her, so he decided to wait. Whatever wasn’t given at the shower, they could by themselves. 

For the moment, he had avoided a breakdown. Ron was aware that her hormones were going all over the map, and he knew just how to deal with it this time. He only hoped he would be able to deal with it next time.


	8. Eight

  
Author's notes: classes  


* * *

When Pansy was six and a half months along, Neville send words of their first birthing class. There were women in varying stages of pregnancy, and Pansy couldn’t help but notice the layout of the room was designed for her comfort. There was also a tray of juice and bite sized sandwiches for the ladies. 

They first learned about the detailed changes in their bodies and Ron, just like the other men, was fascinated.

He had noticed her nipples had darkened to a mauve color from their natural pale pink. She would soon be producing practice style milk and he made a mental note to look for it. They also learned about symptoms in various stages of labor, some of which Pansy was experiencing and some she wasn’t. She had cravings, but it was for normal food, not unusual food. She didn’t want pickles and peanut butter, but her need for chocolate ice cream had increased, and Ron had to make sure there was always a tub at the house. 

Their next class was the following week and this was something Ron had been looking forward to. “Alright, everyone.” The witch nurse who was leading the class began, “mothers, sit down and get comfortable, legs crossed.” 

All the ladies complied, some needing assistance from coaches. Pansy had managed to have a seat without any need for Ron, she had been doing yoga stretches since Hogwart’s every morning. It helped her relax, and it was something that became a habit.

When everyone was seated, the witch continued. “Alright, fathers and coaches, take your places behind mom, cradling her hips.” When the fathers and coaches were in place, she spoke again. “Mom lean back and rest against your coach, stretch out your legs and open as wide as is comfortable. This is the basic position for labor. Some women find it easier when they assume this position early on. It will also make it easier to relax.”

Pansy let her weight fall and let her legs rest against Ron’s. She was completely supported by Ron as if she was asleep. “Ok moms, close your eyes and slow down your breathing. Relax against your partner.” Pansy let her eyes drift shut and her head rest on Ron’s shoulder. “Coaches and dads, breath slow into mom’s ear so she has a rhythm to follow.”

Ron moved her hair away from her ear and she soon felt his breath along her ear as he inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Moms, take in a deep breathe through your nose and fill your lungs, let release slowly out through your mouth. Coaches, breathe with mom.”

Pansy inhaled deeply, and Ron was given a nice view over her shoulder as her breasts swelled with her intake. Together they slowly released.

“Alright moms, we are going to try a new breathing method,” she said after several inhales and exhales, “coaches, while mom inhales slowly, count to four in her ear, moms when you reach number four exhale for another four count, coaches count to both. Here we go. In two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. Coaches take over.”

Ron’s voice was a comfort in her ear as she breathed. “In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four.”

They repeated the exercises for several minutes. Pansy’s whole body was relaxed as she had ever felt. The baby was always moving now and the breathing had helped her relax so she could feel the movement and not just spasms or fluttering. She swore she felt a foot move against her and it made her smile.

They had a questions and answer period and Pansy remained cradled by Ron’s legs. He gently massaged her back as she sat and listened. They were given instructions to practice on their own, and news that they would be going over breathing for labor and delivery. 

 

Ginny threw a baby shower for Pansy, a couple of days later. It lifted Pansy’s spirits immensely and she sat among the boxes and bags opening gifts. They were all unisex, things like white baby robes and small toys. She even received a few baby bags, in different sizes. She was given blankets and baby clothes, even baby toiletries. 

Hermione knew that every one would have brought baby items so she brought Pansy a bathing kit. With scented bath oils, beads, bath gel, lotion, and perfume. It was nice to be given something for herself and she planned on using it that night. 

Molly though, brought Pansy a rocking chair. She had visited Ron and saw the theme of the nursery. She and Arthur had the rocking chair made to match the nursery, and Pansy loved it. 

“I can’t count the number of times I rocked a child back to sleep.” Molly told her. The chair was padded but charmed so it would support her when she needed it. If her back hurt she would fell warmth and a gentle massage. If her lower back, or hips hurt, she would feel it there. Pansy fell in love with it on first sight. 

Ron moved the chair into the nursery while the shower continued. He was the only male there, but no matter what anyone said he wasn’t leaving. This was his child too and he would be involved in every moment Pansy went through. 

Pansy’s mother brought a naming robe. It was pristine white and it was the same one Pansy had worn as her own naming ceremony, and the same one her mother had worn. There was no lace, because Pansy’s grandmother had it made before her own child was born. It would serve the same purpose as it had before.

Ron however was looking at it a bit differently. He appreciated the gown and loved how Pansy was touched by it. The gown was worn but a girl child, then another girl child. Maybe it was a sign that they would have a girl. He smiled at the thought. 

A baby girl would be a joy to him. He wondered if the child would have bright ginger hair like his whole family, or pitch black like Pansy’s family. His mind formed images of little girls in both images and he felt his heart warm. He hadn’t thought about what he would want but he could admit to his own thoughts that a little pixie of a girl running up with her arms opened to him was a happy image. 

He helped serve cake that his mother had made, in the shape of two pairs of booties. One blue and one pink. Guests took cake according to what they guessed the baby would be. The blue booties side was practically gone, but the pink ones barely touched. It didn’t matter to Ron, he’d eat the rest of it himself. His gut told him, they were having a girl. 

Pansy had been given clothes to fill the drawers and the wardrobe, all in shades of either whites and neutrals or greens. She had been given toiletries but Pansy wanted a baby sized tub that was raised high enough for her to bathe her baby adequately. She also needed things like nappies and cleaning supplies. She also wanted to finish off what she might need. As far as clothes went, she had plenty or basic baby robes, but she wanted more detailed things for when they went out, and most likely photographers would be trailing them as they had during her whole pregnancy. There was one or two outside when the guests arrived for the shower. Articles over the past few months had popped up here and there. The actual birth would be covered with just as much interest. 

 

Ron and Pansy finished what shopping they had listed for themselves. The extra potions and lotions for cleaning nappies as well as plenty of nappies themselves. She also made sure she had plenty of burping and spitting blankets. By the time Pansy had her seventh month appointment, she was ready. Neville praised them for being ready. 

“It’s a good thing that you have nothing left to finish off, because I don’t want stress of rushing to be a priority right now.” He said. “Your kicks are getting stronger, so this little one is getting impatient.”

“I still have two months to go.’ Pansy said. 

“An exact nine months birth is rare. It’s usually a day or two before or after. Sometimes as much as a week or two.” He told them. 

“Is that dangerous?” Ron asked. 

“No. Unless it was a one night stand, predicting the exact day of conception is almost impossible. Anything more then two or three weeks on either direction and you will be monitored with more care. If you went into labor now, however I’d be worried, but I don’t see any danger of that, so no stress.” He said. “Any pain?”

‘No, it’s just getting uncomfortable to move around.” She said, reaching for Ron to help her sit up.

“That’s no a surprise. You’re carrying outward.” He said. 

“Does that mean a boy?” Pansy asked. “My mother says girls are carried inside more.” 

Neville laughed. “How a woman carries depends on her body type, her health, her prior pregnancy history, things like this. You are short and have slightly narrower hips then most women, so you carry outward where the baby can rest comfortably and you are still able to breathe. Your mother however was taller and had very broad hips. She carried inward, which probably makes her suspect that you are going to have a boy.” 

“Oh.” Pansy said, cradling her swollen belly.

“If you want to know the sex, I can tell you.” Neville offered. 

“No, I don’t want to know. My mother just mentioned it at the shower. Most of them seem to think I will have a boy.” She told him. 

“Ron, what’s the dominant sex in the Weasley tree?” He asked. 

“Male.” He said with a smile. ’Very few girls. Even my mothers family, they have mostly boys.” 

“The guests are just looking at the families logically. Molly even had to go through six boys before she got a girl. It’s a good guess but nobody will know until the baby is born.” He said. 

“I’ve pre-warned St. Mungo’s Maternity to be prepared. The floo network will bring you there directly to that floor.” He told them. 

Ron followed the advice of the birth class instructor and had a bag packed and ready for when Pansy went into labor. He was getting more and more nervous.


	9. Nine

  
Author's notes: a little pampering from Ron  


* * *

While Ron had the bag packed an ready, Pansy was focusing on her body. Sex had become non existent simply because it was impossible to get into any comfortable position. Even when they managed to find one, it was usually stopped because Pansy had to urinate after a minute. 

She was also more then irritable with everyone. By the time she was just over eight months along, everyone was ready to hang themselves. Harry patted him on the shoulder. “It will be over soon. Just a few more weeks and you’ll have your wife back.” 

“I know that.” Ron said sipping his tea. “I can’t even breathe right lately.”

“Well, imagine how she feels, carrying around that extra weight, all in one spot. She can’t sleep, I noticed it getting hard for her to walk.” Harry told him. 

“I’m well aware of that, Harry, I pay attention to my wife. I’m just at a lose as to comfort her. This late in her pregnancy the usual things don’t work or shouldn’t be tried. I can’t take her on a picnic, because broom riding is something Neville said to stop for now, and walking out to the lake is too much for her.” He said. 

“What about dancing, she loves music and dancing doesn’t she?” Harry suggested. 

“Her feet are killing her after half a waltz.” Ron told him. 

“What about just listening to the music, sipping some champagne….” Harry began.

“She’s pregnant she can’t have champagne, and sitting there watching other ladies in elegant gowns and smalls waists depresses her.” He said. 

“What about shopping? Don’t all women like shopping?” He asked. 

“You want me to take a woman depressed about her size shopping for clothes that are either too big or that she can’t wear for another few months, or shoes that aren’t comfortable to walk in?” Ron asked. 

“Alright, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” He said. 

“It’s that a regular problem with you?” Pansy asked coming out from the back of the house. 

“What?” Harry asked, thinking he had heard her wrong. 

“He can’t hear or think apparently, always asking this and that, never…….” She rambled on to herself in the kitchen. They were able to hear her but couldn’t make out any words. Harry slowly looked over at Ron and whispered. 

“Is she mental?” He asked. Ron groaned and let his head drop in his hands, knowing what was coming. 

“MENTAL!?” Pansy screamed, coming out of the kitchen. “I hope your balls fall off and you get a venereal disease that prevents you from humping until you are old and decrepit and can’t get anyone to agree to fuck you!” She stomped off to the back. 

“What the hell was that?” Harry asked. 

“That is what my wife turned into the past month.” Ron said. “I’d like to personally thank you for bringing it out.” 

“I didn’t mean…..” Harry said. 

“I know, I know.” He said. “I’ll try and make her feel better.” Ron finished the rest of his tea, then grinned at his friend. “When Ginny gets pregnant, I’m going to go over there every day and do this.”

“Cheers Ron.” He said, then took his leave. 

Ron thought hard as he cleaned up the tea cups. Pansy needed something to calm her and relax her. He remember that bath basket that Hermione gave her at the shower and thought it might help but Pansy didn’t like long bathes lately. It took too long to prepare, and clean up, and……. Ron stopped smiled. 

He could give her a bath. He could get it ready, run it, get her towels and her nightgown, then he could clean it up, she wouldn’t have to do a thing. That would make her feel better, being pampered. He could even bathe her, scrub her back, massage her with lotion afterwards. He started getting an erection, then put the thought out of his mind. A bath, she only needed a bath.

He went to the bathroom and started the water. She liked it warm, neither too hot or cold. He moved into the bedroom where she was relaxing with her feet propped up by a pillow. He moved the dresser and pulled out her pink cotton maternity nightgown. It was charmed so she didn’t need to wear a bra which made sleeping more comfortable.

“Ron, what are you doing with my gown?” She asked from the bed. 

Ron gave her a grin and went back to the bathroom. Hermione’s gift basket was on the counter near the sink. He looked at the various bottles and found one that said ‘bath oil’ on the label. Reading the instructions quickly he turned and poured some of the oil into her bath. Magically produced pink rose petals appeared in the water inside the circles of oil in the water. 

Smiling, he went back to the basket and looked at the others. He took out another bottle with the label ‘bath bubbles’ and poured some of that into the water. Pink bubbles filled the tub in random sizes and patches in the water. 

He stopped the water, and tested the temperature with his fingers. Perfect. He pulled out a soft washcloth and took the bottle of bath gel, setting then on a chair that he placed at the edge of the tub. She had washed her hair that morning so she would need it washed tonight, but she would need the pampering he had in mind. 

He moved to the bedroom and approached his wife. She was sitting up and craning her neck to see into the bathroom. “What are you doing in there?” She asked. 

He helped her to her feet and began to undress her. “I am preparing something for you.”

“Ron, I’m too tired and irritable right now love, I wouldn’t……”

“It’s alright, I don’t want sex, I just want to make you feel better.” He told her, kissing her cheek. When she was naked he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom, easing her carefully into the tub. “Just relax, you don’t have to lift a finger.” 

Pansy leaned back against the tub, grateful for the relaxation of the water. “Rose petals?” She asked, lifting her leg and seeing the petals cover her skin.

“From Hermione’s gift basket.” Ron told her. He dipped the washcloth in the water, and lathered it with the gel. Pansy sat up and let her eyes drift closed as Ron scrubbed her back and shoulder. She felt the tension and stress of her temper was away with his hands. 

Ron eased her back against the tub again, and moved his position, washing her legs and massaging her feet. He moved the cloth over her breasts, groping them gently and watching them pucker up. He felt his child as he glided the cloth over her swollen belly. They were gentle movements, not active kicks. It seems the baby enjoyed this bit of pampering too. 

Pansy hadn’t said one word the entire time. She assisted Ron when he wanted her to move her body, but other then that he did everything. He even lifted her arms and legs and rinsed them off. When she felt his fingertips on her cheek, she rolled her head toward him and gave a lazy smile. 

“Do you feel better?” He asked softly. 

“Much.” She said, reaching out a hand and closing her fingers around his. “I’m sorry I’ve been so mean to you.”

“I know you are love, it can’t be easy going through this. I just thought I’d try and make it a little easier for the moment.” He said leaning in and kissing her forehead. 

“You always try. I see how much you try to help me, and I know I should be more appreciative of it.” She told him. 

“I know you are. Being pregnant is hard on you, and I admit there is no way I could do this, I’m not as strong as you are. Id have quit after the second month.” Pansy laughed at his admission. “How do you feel?”

“Relaxed, and tired.” She said. 

“Well then, let me put you to bed.” He lifted her out of the tub, quickly and gently dried her off, slipping the nightgown over her head. He carried her to bed and put her down on her side. She relaxed against the pillow as he pulled the covers out from under her. She didn’t want them over her, though, so he left them turned down and went to clean up the bathroom. He waved his wand this way and that, putting away bottles, wiping up water from the floor, and draining the tub. He used a cleansing spell on the empty tub to get rid of the oil and bath gel he had used. 

When he finished in the bathroom, he made sure the house was sealed and warded, then changed into his lounge pants. He slid into bed beside his wife who was now sleeping. Looking at her he noticed her belly and leaned closer. A ripple moved over her. Resting a hand on the lower part of her belly he felt the flutters there as well. 

His eyes widened as something raised upward. He focused again and watched as what looked like a foot raised up again. Or was is a hand? It didn’t seem long enough to have been a foot. He watched his child moving inside his wife and relished a newfound respect for his wife. This extra weight and constant movements had to be the reasons she was so tired and cranky. 

He had been right in his admission that Pansy was stronger then him. She had never said she regretted the decision to have a baby, and she never blamed him for not being the one to carry the baby, she never blamed the baby itself. 

She was going to be a fabulous mother, and he was glad to be able to have a child with her. He put out the lights and went to sleep. 

 

“Ron. Ron wake up.” Ron quickly waved his wand at the lamp, then faced his wife. “I think I’m in labor.” She was sitting up and looking down at him. 

“What?! Now?!” He rose up and sat beside her. “It’s a month early, are you sure?” 

“I think…….” Ron focused on her face, which went from panicked to confused. “I thought………I felt something.” 

“The baby doesn’t have that much room now, so the kicks are getting stronger.” He told her, citing what Neville had told them last week. This close to her due date, he was seeing her weekly now. 

“It wasn’t a kick Ron, this was different. My whole belly tightened up. I’m sure it was a contraction.” She was holding her stomach and looking at it. 

“It stopped?” He asked, reaching out a hand to feel her belly. He felt only the movements then a settling, almost as if the baby were sleeping too.

“Yes, it did.” She said. 

“Alright.” He settled next to her, and draped an arm around her. He glanced at the clock. It was 11 pm. “We will wait a little, and if it happens again, we’ll go to St. Mungo’s. Do you want to try breathing? Just the relaxation breathing?”

“Alright.” She relaxed under his arm, inhaling and exhaling as he counted for her. After about half an hour, she stopped. “I think it was nothing.” She said. 

“Do you want to keep waiting?” He asked. 

“No, it’s gone, whatever it was.” She said. “I’m sorry for waking you for no reason.” 

“You didn’t wake me for no reason. Anytime something happens I need to know.” He told her. She felt better as his reassurance, and spooned her back against his chest. He cuddled her close, with a hand on his resting child, but he didn’t get a wink of sleep. They would see Neville the next day for her appointment, but it was too far away for Ron to feel comfortable.


	10. Ten

  
Author's notes: getting close  


* * *

Pansy and Ron arrived early at Neville’s. Ron was frantic, constantly asking Pansy if she had felt anymore. She said she had felt it again but at random times, and there wasn’t pain. She didn’t even have to breath through them. 

Ron still wasn’t assured. He needed Neville’s word that things were alright. They were ushered in and Ron helped her onto the table. Neville came in a few moments later. “Alright Pansy, how are we doing?”

“She thinks she had a contraction.” Ron said. 

“Just one?” He asked, reaching out and feeling along Pansy’s belly, after he measured her. 

“A few, but nothing painful.” She said. “The first one I panicked at but it stopped soon enough. I wasn’t bothered by the others.” 

“Even distance, or random times?” He asked, making notes. 

“Random times.” She said. 

“Your body is practicing.” He said. 

“Practicing?” Ron asked him, helping Pansy sit up. 

“For labor. Your uterus is practicing and getting ready for labor and birth. It’s false labor. Muggles call them Braxton Hicks contractions. It’s the body’s for of dress rehearsal.” Neville explained. 

“Does that mean anything?” She asked. 

“It means labor is just around the corner. But I could have told you that since your due date is close enough.” He said. “Are you prepared for St. Mungo’s?” 

“Yes, the bag is packed and the floo is ready.” Ron told him. 

“What about you?” Neville asked Pansy. 

“I suppose.” She said. “We practice breathing every night.” 

“That’s good.” He told them. “Well, other then what we’ve already talked about, do you have anymore questions?” He asked. 

Pansy and Ron had already asked him everything they could think of, now it was just a waiting game. “No, nothing else.” She said. 

“Well, you know how to reach me if you have any questions, and remember, just relax and don’t panic.” He said. “You’re young and healthy and the hospital will notify me if you check in when I’m off duty.”

“Thank you Neville.” She told him, and let Ron help her off the table. They had a light dinner at a small café and went home. Pansy changed into a sundress and stared at herself in the mirror. She was fine from the front but when she turned sideways she looked like she was carrying a huge quaffle in her dress. 

“You’re beautiful.” Ron said behind her. 

“Am I?” She asked, with a sad face. 

“Yes. You are. You are carrying a baby and it makes you even more attractive.” He said. 

“How?” She asked lifting an eyebrow.

“Well for starters, these are bigger.” He cupped her breasts from behind, letting her see his hands holding her gently. “They are fuller and I can taste your pre-milk already.” 

“Really?” She asked. 

“Yes.” He said. “It’s really sweet. I can’t wait to taste your real milk when it comes in.” Pansy giggled. “Your ass is different too.” He let his hands drift down to give her a squeeze. “Your new curves are such a delight.”

“So that’s what you like, new curves?” She asked. 

“No, that’s not all.” He circled his arm around her and caressed their child. “Sometimes I watch you when you run your hands over your belly, thinking about our baby.”

“You see that?” She asked. 

“Yes. It give me a warm feeling to know that you think as much as I do about our little one. You look beautiful pregnant, and you will look beautiful breastfeeding too. I can’t wait to see that.” He said. 

Pansy tilted her head and gave him a kiss. “You are such a wonderful man.” She turned in his arms and looked at him. “You are kind, and understanding.” She pulled him down for a kiss. “Gentle and loving.” She kissed him again. “Remarkable and considerate.” She kissed him again, parting her lips and giving him a flick of her tongue, which he returned. “Nurturing and supportive.” She opened her mouth over his and thrust more, to his delight, but confusion. 

“Um, Pansy, love……” He started but she kissed him again, silencing him. 

“Strong and accommodating.” Ron realized he was being pushed slightly. “Firm and toned.” She kissed him harder, groping his arms. “Hard and masculine.” The backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell back. Pansy crawled over him. 

“Pansy, what are you doing?” He asked, as she attacked his belt.

“I’m fucking you.” She said and pulled his belt lost, opening his jeans. “I need it.” 

“Let me help……” Pansy slapped his hands away when he tried to help with his jeans. The only thing he could do was lift his hips when she slid then down just enough to free him completely. She pulled up her dress and climbed over him, mounting quickly. Ron slid inside her completely. She was hot and soaking wet. 

He reached out to hold her but she grabbed his wrists, planting them just above his head and put all her weight forward to hold him down. Ron could have easily displaced her but he was turned on but this animal she had become. She was wild and while she wasn’t bouncing up and down, she was rocking her body over his hard. 

Pansy didn’t know why she was so randy, but she was and she was going to use her husband to get off. She moved faster and faster, moving them along the bed as she rode him. Her hips were moving on their own, grinding against him. 

Ron was just watching her, since his body had reacted to hers, he really wasn’t as randy as she was. If she came and he didn’t, it would have made no difference to him, he could just wank off. But they way she was pinning him down, taking what she wanted, it was a sight that kept him hard for her. He could take the memory out and wank off to it later when she had what she wanted from him. 

Pansy began crying out. Her hips moved harder and her grip on his wrists became a tight squeeze. Suddenly she thrust hard against him, and he felt a clamping down on his cock. She threw her head back and let out a high shriek. 

Ron just smiled at her, then reached out when she let go of him, and guided her on her side facing him. She was glorious, laying there panting, as she looked at him. “Better?” He asked with a smile. 

“Yes, but you didn’t…….” She stopped and inhaled. 

“No, but I don’t need to. I was hard because you were so randy and just happy to see you cum like that.” He said, brushing her hair from her brow.

“You are so sweet.” She told him. “Do you want me to…….you’re not hard anymore.” She said. 

“No. I wasn’t randy, but when you want it, I react. That was so damn sexy, seeing you want it like that and taking it.” He said, shifting to his side and looking at her.

“Really?” She asked, grinning at him. 

“Oh yes, anytime you want that, just take it.” He told her. 

“What if you aren’t hard? What if you aren’t able to get hard?” She asked. 

“That’s not funny!” Ron said horrified. Pansy only giggled then watched his smile return. “Come on, we have shopping to do.”

They walked hand in hand in the market. Ron thought it was a good idea to have the kitchen cupboards and cooler fully stocked up incase she went into labor and they didn’t have time to shop when she came home. 

Ron was buying things that he knew how to throw together with a wand. The last thing either of them needed was the task of preparing laborious meals. Easy and fast was the name of the game, but nutritious, because Pansy would be nursing and wanted to maintain her healthy diet. They could always go out for dinner if they wanted a change, or Ron could get take away. 

They filled up the kitchen and relaxed. Pansy had bought several periodicals and was shuffling through them while Ron worked on his broom. He had taken a quick fifteen minute flight that earlier in the day, but made sure to stay near the house, in case she sent a signal with her wand. He had to keep his broom in functioning order but had to make sure he was around for Pansy. 

“Love, put some of these in my bag please.” She asked him. He took the magazines and put them in her bag for St. Mungo’s, which was placed right by the floo. It also contained an outfit for Pansy to wear home, some of her toiletries, her brush and mirror, as well as clothing for the baby to travel home in. It also contained a baby book Pansy had bought, a camera and the magazines he had just added. 

Neville could never predict how long mothers would be required to stay, so they were prepared for a few days at least. Ron was also ready to go anywhere, should she need something from anywhere. 

The past two nights, Ron and Pansy had gotten into the habit of sleeping with a few of the lamps on a low light, and in a full set of clothes. Ron left his shoes untied and open next to the bed. They were charmed, so the moment he put his feet in them, they tied up in less then a second. Pansy wore one of her loose dresses, it was the only thing that was comfortable. 

They settled into bed that night, as usual and Ron soon drifted off to sleep. He didn’t know when he had woken up but he yelled out as a chunk of hair was pulled sharply. “Ron!” His eyes shot open and he faced his wife. “My water broke.” 

He threw the duvet off her legs and saw, plain as day the huge wet stain between her thighs. This was it.


	11. Eleven

  
Author's notes: show time  


* * *

Ron rushed into St. Mungos Labor and Delivery ward with Pansy in his arms and the bag floating behind him. A nurse saw him emerge from the floo. “Water break?” She asked. 

“Yes. A minute ago.” Pansy told her. 

“What about contractions?” She asked, as she led them to a room.

“Not yet.” She said. Ron placed her on the table, while the bag behind him settled itself on a nearby chair and went limp. The nurse brought a hospital gown and she and Ron helped her change out of her clothes. She began taking vitals, but as she reached for a thermometer Pansy felt a squeezing down on her belly. She breathed in and out slowly, closing her eyes until it passed. 

She was aware of Ron’s hand rubbing her back when she was done and was grateful. The nurse quickly finished her vitals and left some ice for her, while she went to inform Neville that his patient had been brought in. 

Not more then twenty minutes later, Pansy was hit with another contraction, just like the first one. She breathed through it, this time able to hear Ron counting her breathes for her. When it stopped she looked at him. “Wasn’t that fast? I thought this was supposed to take hours.” She said. 

Ron was worried too, but he didn’t say so. She needed him to be calm. “Well, are they really painful, right now?” She shook her head. “Neville is on his way. He can say if it’s too fast or not.” 

The nurse came in and said a message was sent to healer Longbottom and he would be arriving shortly. She also told them that he had to change before he came into the ward so it would take him a few minutes, but they already had the confirmation. 

Another twenty minutes later Pansy was hit with another contraction. Ron counted for her, relieved that it was the same intensity as before. At least they haven’t gotten worse. He was mentally screaming out for Neville when the healer walked in just as Pansy let out a cleansing breath. 

“How strong is the pain, from one to ten?” He asked her. 

“Four.” Pansy said after a moment. 

“Is this too fast, they are already twenty minutes apart. What happened to hours of labor?” Ron said, getting nervous. 

“Do you want her to go through hours of labor?” Neville asked. Pansy looked up at him. 

“Of course not, I’m just worried that if this is going too fast there might be a problem.” He said. 

“Well, don’t worry. Pansy is healthy and in top physical condition. A fast labor is not unusual or rare. Every baby is different. Just continue to breath as you were taught, and I’ll be back with you soon.” Neville told her. 

Neville ended up doing several things healers were called for while he was at the hospital, leaving Pansy with Ron and a nurse to see her through her labor. She wasn’t in agony so for most of the time they were by themselves, and that was fine with her. 

Ron climbed behind her in her bed and cradled her body with his. Pansy opened her legs and then brought her feet inward, leaning forward as she breathed in and out. 

Over the next hour Pansy’s contractions came closer together. Ron felt like shit listening to her groan and whimper with each one. They were about five minutes apart when Neville came in and gave her a pelvic exam. She was dilating quickly and the baby was going to arrive soon. 

Ron held Pansy in anyway she needed. Sometimes she pushed her back against his chest, other times she would shift and bury her face in his neck. She held his shoulders, and squeezed. She held his forearms and squeezed. She held his wrists and squeezed. Sometimes she needed him to hold her tight, other times she didn’t want to be touched. 

Ron tried his best to predict what she needed but it was only so much of a success. Eventually she just moved him or moved herself. As the contractions moved closer together, Ron thanked Merlin that this was moving fast. He didn’t know if he could stand listening to her in pain like this for hours. 

Neville came in and gave her another pelvic exam. “Alright Pansy, your fully dilated. If you feel the urge to push go right ahead.” He used a spell on his hands while the nurse helped Ron and Pansy get into position. Ron stayed at her side close enough to hold her if she wanted. 

Pansy felt the next contraction coming and looked at Ron while she panted quickly. “You can do it, love.” He said to her. 

She sucked in a hard breathe and then pushed down as hard as she could. The pain was unbearable, and only Ron’s voice in her ear kept her sane. He told her she was doing fine, he repeated Neville’s words so she knew what was going on. Eventually she had to stop and she just let her head fall back. 

“That was great Pansy.” Neville said. “Wait for the next one and do the same thing.” 

Pansy looked over at Ron. “You are doing such a good job my Pansy.” He said kissing her head. The next contraction was coming again. Pansy clutched Ron’s shirt front and pulled him close as she pushed with everything she had. 

She felt her energy draining. She pushed again, Ron and Neville telling her what she was doing was great but she didn’t know. “I don’t know how much more longer I can do this.” She said to Ron. 

Ron felt like crying. Pansy was giving it her all, going through what seemed like torture to him, and he couldn’t do anything to help with the pain. He felt useless. “Ron, do you want to see?” Neville asked him.

“What?” Ron was confused. He had seen him wife many times, what was Neville talking about. He shifted on his feet and looked at Neville’s viewpoint. There, coming out of his wife slowly, was a head, and from what he could see a layer of pitch black hair. 

“Pansy, love, the baby’s coming out.” He said, brushing her hair aside. “Come on, you have to help our baby out the rest of the way.” 

Pansy’s eyes widened as she panted again. “You saw?” 

“Yes, come on my Pansy, I know you can do it.” He said, clutching her hand. Pansy lifted her arms and pulled him chest to chest, burying her face in his neck. She sucked in a breathe and squeezed down on his shoulders as tight as she could. “I love you my Pansy.” He whispered. 

“It’s a girl!” Neville called out as the baby slid from Pansy into the world. 

Pansy let go of Ron as she fell limp against her pillow, keeping a hand in his shoulder. “A girl?” She asked. 

Neville rested the baby onto her chest where a nurse had placed a blanket. Pansy let tears flow as she looked at a miniature of her own face. She felt her husbands arm around her shoulder. “Ron, it’s a girl.” She looked to her side at him and saw he had wiped a tear of his own away. “Isn’t she pretty?”

“She’s beautiful. She looks just like you.” He kissed her temple. This little girl was a duplicate of his wife and he thought nothing would be better then to share his life with these two gorgeous women. Life didn’t get better then this very moment.

 

A/N: I mirrored the birth after my own, I was expecting hours and hours and ended up with an hour and 48 minutes. That’s just so any women who feel it wasn’t accurate as far as labors go, this is pretty much what happened to me. I thought something was wrong, but my doctor assured me it was just fast.


	12. Twelve

  
Author's notes: the anniversary  


* * *

Demona Abigail Weasley was welcomed with open arms by everyone who saw her. She may not have realized it at the time but she was a joy that was highly anticipated. Her grandparents never agreed of the way Ron and Pansy had come together, but to be able to fall in love so completely was something rare indeed and the arrival of a perfect little girl made them life so much more worth living.

Ron and Pansy were walking on a cloud in the weeks following the birth. Ron allowed Colin Creevey into his home to take photos of the new family. He was the only photographer Ron allowed, or trusted. He knew Collin would only sell ideal shots, and only to reputable magazines and papers.

His new baby, made headlines and gave the team more publicity. The Cannons, as he thought, didn’t object. With Ron’s status on the team, and his valuable training, it was a no brainer that they would be very good to him right now. 

 

He pretended to be asleep as she fed their baby in bed next to him. For a full meal she brought the baby to bed during the night. If it was just a snack, she would have used the rocking chair, but Ron loved it when she breastfed in bed. 

She didn’t realize he was awake and laying there listening to her. He had learned when she was pregnant to control his breathing, otherwise it irritated her. She had just straightened her nightgown and wrapped up the baby girl.

“My little Demona, we tried so hard to make you. And we were so happy when you came along.” She said softly. Ron smiled into his pillow. 

“Do you know that when I found out I was going to marry your daddy, I was scared. I knew he wouldn’t hurt me or make me into a slave, but I was still scared. I didn’t know if he thought that marrying me was the most horrible thing he could think of. I didn’t know if he was angry that it was me or disgusted that it was me.” She kissed her daughter’s cheek while Ron thought. He realized that he never told her his reaction to the parchments they got. Only that it was a shock.

“He came to see me, and told me that he wouldn’t take anything away from me, he would let me be a partner. I couldn’t help but think at that moment that it might be possible for us to have a life together. He was honorable, and caring and he would let me be me. You will learn in life how special that is.” Ron felt his heart speed up at her confessions. She saw what he was trying to give her. He wanted them to be a team, even then. 

“Our first night together was so special. I had never imagined a man’s touch could mean so much to me. Your daddy is a wonderful lover.” Ron controlled his blush. He still felt that redness when she commented on his performance. “He made me feel the most wonderful things. I think I started to fall in love with him that night. The way he shared his feelings and his body with me, made me feel love.” Ron started getting an erection, and quickly willed it away. 

“I was scared then, but now I am so glad I was matched up with your daddy. He’s my life and you are proof of that.” She kissed her baby again. “You are the best gift I have ever gotten from him, and I love you both so much.” 

Ron felt his heart swell. He listened to her slip out of bed and into the nursery. Pansy’s birthday was coming up and Ron now knew what he would give her. 

 

Pansy left the nursery on light feet, shutting the door without a sound. She turned and found Ron looking at her. “Is Demona asleep?” He asked. 

“Yes, I just put her down.” She told him. 

“Good, come here.” He took her hand and brought her to the living room. On the floor surrounded by pillows, a romantic dinner was set out and champagne chilled nearby. The fireplace was low and the room was dark, lit only by the flames nearby. 

“Oh Ron, this is wonderful.” She said, sitting down on one of the pillows. 

“Happy birthday, my Pansy.” He said, pouring her a glass of champagne.

“You are always such a romantic.” She said, taking a bite. 

“I know, I know. I’m adorable.” He lifted an eyebrow.

Yes, you are.” She said, leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

Ron filled her in on his families well wishes. Pansy let him know about her mother, who apparently had met a very nice wizard and had high hopes that something special might develop. Both families had visited in the hospital, but respected that she was so tired and needed her recovery time alone. 

When they finished eating, Pansy started to rise, but Ron told her to stay where she was. With a wave of his wand he cleared the table and all their dishes away. Pansy sat on her pillow, waiting as Ron pulled out a small box he had hidden behind one of the pillows. With a tap of his wand, he enlarged a basin. Then handed her a small vial with a bow wrapped around the neck. “Happy Birthday my Pansy.”

“What’s this?” She asked opening the bottle. 

“There is only one way to find out.” He said, gesturing to the basin.

She poured the memory out. Ron reclined on his pillow and smiled at her. It seemed this was something she would view alone. She leaned in and let her face drop into the memory until she was pulled headfirst into it. 

She landed on a comfortable chair in what looked like a bedroom. She glanced around and her heart jumped as she saw Ron. He was younger. The same age as he was when she married him around six years ago. 

He was sitting in a chair next to her, holding a glass of what looked like whiskey as he stared at the floor. His eyes raised when the door opened and Harry Potter walked in, with Hermione Granger behind him. 

“Hi Harry.” He grinned at Hermione. “Mrs. Snape.” She smiled back at him and the two friends took a seat. Pansy was apparently seated in Longbottom’s or Ginny’s regular chair. It was also right before they were married. Hermione and the Professor attended the wedding as a couple. A happy couple.

“So what’s the big news?” Hermione asked. Ron held up a parchment that he had kept in his chair at his side. It was identical to the parchment Pansy had received notifying them of their status. “Well, who did they match you with?” She asked. 

“Pansy Parkinson.” He said and downed his drink completely. 

“What are you so worried about. Pansy is a nice girl.” Harry told him. She had to remember to send him a fizzing whizbee. 

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Ron said, dropping his face in his hands and leaning forward. 

“Then what are you worried about?” Hermione asked. 

“Pansy Parkinson is rich, and glamorous, sophisticated and worldly. My name is Weasley and I lived in a home called the Burrow.” He groaned again. 

“Ron, you have made something wonderful of your life. You achieved all the goals you set. You are a prize player on the Cannons and the most valuable player in the league. You amassed a fortune of your own, and regardless of all that any woman would be proud to have you.” Hermione told him. 

“She’s right Ron, come on, you have good points that women look for.” Harry added. 

“Yeah?” He asked. “Such as?”

“You are loyal you those around you.” Hermione said. 

“You forgive anyone for anything.” Harry added. 

“You try to understand people’s feelings.” Hermione said. 

“You don’t use people for anything.” Harry added. 

“You are not abusive in anyway to anyone.” Hermione said. 

“Alright, alright.” Ron said, rubbing his neck from looking back and forth at them. 

“Listen Ron,” Hermione leaned closer to him, “when Severus and I got our parchments, I was terrified. Severus told me plainly what he would and wouldn’t do. He made me feel as if I wasn’t going to be ignored or abused. As a woman I appreciated it to no end.”

“How do you see this Ron?” Harry asked. “Do you want her to be what the law says she can be?” 

“No I don’t. The law makes women out to be a possession if I want her to be. I can’t stand that. My parents have a partnership, they have a real marriage. That’s what I want.” Ron said. 

“Then tell her that.” Hermione said. “That’s probably what she’s feeling right now.”

“That’s true.” Harry added. “You have all the control if you want it. That’s the law.” 

“Well, I don’t want control. I want a wife.” He said and fell silent. 

“Are you disappointed with their choice?” Hermione asked, reading the parchment. “This says you have 96% rating.” 

Harry gave a long whistle. “That’s pretty strong.” 

“Yes it is. And no, I’m not disappointed. Pansy is beautiful, and ladylike and smart, everything any man could want, but…..”

“But what Ron?” Hermione asked. 

“What if the thought of being married to me disgusts her?” Ron said. “What if I end up married to someone who doesn’t want me? I want the marriage my parents have, and when this law came out, I guess I hoped I’d be matched up with someone I could love. What if she doesn’t feel that, what if we can’t have anything?”

“Do you think you could love her?” Hermione asked him.

“I think in time, maybe. We have a high compatibility rating apparently and she’s lovely in every way. I think I could love her, if given that chance. But what about her? What if she loves someone else?” Ron asked nobody in particular.

“There isn’t anyone.” Hermione said. 

“How do you know?” Harry asked, matching Ron’s confused look. 

“Women talk about each other, not to mention I’m married to her former head of house, who happens to be friendly with her mother.” She explained. 

“Well, regardless, now you know there isn’t anyone.” Harry told him. “I think Hermione is right though, if you let her have her life, and don’t take anything from her, she will respect that.” 

“Listen Ron,” Hermione said as she stood, “I have to leave now, but when your family meets hers, talk to her alone and let her know what kind of marriage you want. If you tell her that you don’t want to own her and you want a real marriage, it will mean something to her. Trust me.” 

“I do trust you, and I will talk with her.” He said. 

“Alright Ron,” Harry said the moment Hermione was gone, “what’s the real issue.”

“She has no choice in this Harry.” He said. 

“Well, neither do you.” He pointed out. 

“But I’ll wager Pansy isn’t feeling like a rapist.” He said softly. 

“True. Would you force it? If she was that scared?” He asked. 

“No,” Ron said firmly, “I would never do that.”

“Maybe she won’t refuse you?” Harry said. 

“I don’t want her to just not refuse.” Ron told him. “I want her to…..well, I guess I want her to want it to. I want her to be mine. My Pansy.” 

“Then listen to what Hermione said. If you treat her like a real wife, a partner, and not a doormat, well, what woman doesn’t appreciate that?” Harry reasoned. 

“True.” Ron agreed. 

“Maybe in time, she will feel something. Maybe you both will.” He suggested. 

‘She’s a beautiful one Harry, and she’s a lady.” Ron said. 

“That she is.” Harry agreed. 

“The last thing I want is for her to be afraid of me.”

“Then talk to her. Hermione even said that she wasn’t scared anymore when Snape talked to her openly. Do the same thing with Pansy. She deserves it.” Harry told him. 

“Yes she does.” He agreed. Pansy watched the two men share a drink as the memory faded away. When she emerged from the memory Ron was watching her. She lunged at him and submerged herself in his hug. Letting her tears fall all she wept and sobbed, as his arms held her secure. 

When she had calmed somewhat, Ron turned her in his arms and wiped away her tears. “Oh my Ron.” She pulled him down and kissed his thoroughly. “Thank you so much.” 

“Your welcome. I just wanted you to know how I felt that day.” He said. 

“That was thoughtful of you.” She said. 

“Well, I have one more surprise for you.” He reached behind one of the chairs and pulled out a frame. Holding it in his lap Pansy exhaled slowly. “Ron, this is beautiful.” 

“It’s for us to remember what brought us together, even though we chose to stay together.” He said, kissing her cheek. 

“I love you.” She said as more tears started. 

“I love you too.” Ron set the frame down on the floor as he took Pansy in his arms, and easing her onto the pillows while he kissed her. 

Their shadows danced on the glass of the frame, lit by the flames of the fireplace. Encased in a hand carved wooden frame on a dark red background were two parchments side by side. Above each parchment stitched in gold letters were the words, ‘Ron’s Parchment’ and ‘Pansy’s Parchment’.

The end.


End file.
